Institute April Fools'
by writer'sblock7777
Summary: Jace wakes up one Wednesday morning, chipper and cheerful, to many pleasant surprises. He and Alec team up to return the favors. Probably slight J/C A/M
1. Chapter 1

**First, I just want to say to all you Mediator people, I know, I know, and the next chapter is almost all the way typed in. After I post this I'll go finish it, and as long as my computer stops messing up, I'll post it.**

**Okay, to the TMI people, IT'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm so psyched. And my mom is out shopping right now, and I wish I were with her, but I'm at home babysitting instead, and so I've got to wait till Thursday until I manage to get the book. So that sucks. But, anyway, I decided to post this. Hopefully I'll get it done before or soon after April Fools' Day, but as anyone who's been following my other story can tell you....yeah, well, we'll just hope.**

**Soo, for the title, the first thing I thought of was Mortal Fools, but the only reason I thought of that is because sunshinerosesandDEATH is already using it for her story, which is great, btw, and really needs to be updated. I'm just saying. So, I could have always switched that around, and used April Instruments or something, but I didn't like that one. **

**I'm going to stop thinking of things to say now and let you read the story. It's been roughly proof-read, so I hope microsoft word caught everything I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, though I am planning on going out on Thursday and buying the third one!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jace rolled over and groaned. He did _not_ feel like getting up this morning. It was Wednesday. He hated Wednesdays. Nothing happened on Wednesdays. Wednesdays sucked.

He sat up and stretched. He wanted to go back to sleep until noon. Demons always seemed to be sleeping on Wednesdays, too. That left nothing for him to do but - nothing.

He stood up and wondered over to his dresser. Who had ever decided to invent Wednesdays? They hadn't consulted him, whoever it was. Therefore, Wednesdays were unnatural and should not exist.

He pulled open a drawer. Even worse, April Fools' Day had fallen on a Wednesday this year. And that, he figured was probably the explanation for the unnatural colors in his drawer.

He pulled out a piece of clothing, and growled. Not only had he never been consulted by the inventor of khaki shorts, but he hadn't been consulted by whoever had decided to put them in his drawer, either. He pulled out a white T-shirt, with some kind of a bird wearing sunglasses and sandals on the front of it.

_Stepped on a pop-top, blew out my flip-flop_, it said.

Growling out curses, he threw the offending clothes on the floor and opened more drawers, then moved to his closet. He shuddered in horror at what he found.

"Isabelle!" he yelled, stalking out of his room and down the hall. "Isabelle, where are you? Give me my clothes back _now_!"

Suddenly a door opened to his left, and Clary stuck her head out.

"Hey, Jace, something wrong?" she asked, beginning to smirk at his green sweatpants and old T-shirt.

He glared at her. "Huh. Should've known you'd come out when you heard I had no clothes. By the way, where-"

But she had already slammed the door in his face. Still fuming, he moved down to Isabelle's room and banged his fist on her door. Nothing. He tried to open it. Locked.

"Izzy, open up! Your door wouldn't be locked if you weren't in there! Now give me my clothes back! _Isabelle_!"

When he continued to get no answer he went to Alec.

Alec opened his door after the first knock.

"Oh, hey Jace," he said, when he saw who it was. Then he got a good look at Jace's face. "Um, what's wrong?"

"Isabelle stole my clothes and replaced them with abominations. Can I borrow some?"

"Sure, come in." Alec held the door open. "Um, I don't know if they'll all fit you, I'm a bit taller, but go ahead, knock yourself out."

"Thanks," Jace muttered, going to inspect Alec's clothes, which were indeed big on him.

Alec, seeing Jace's annoyance, stepped in. "Did you go find Izzy?"

"She wouldn't open the door," Jace answered, holding up a pair of pants made for legs longer than his own.

"Come on. We'll go try again," Alec suggested. Jace tossed the clothes back an got up to follow Alec.

When they got to Isabelle's room Alec tried knocking. Like before, nothing happened.

"Izzy," Alec called, "I don't know what you're doing, but we're coming in."

Jace had pulled out his stele as Alec spoke. Reaching out, he tried turning the doorknob before he drew the opening rune. To his surprise, it was unlocked.

"Gee, look at that," Alec said. "You don't even need the rune-"

"It's my amazing mental powers," Jace agreed wryly, walking carefully through the door. Alec stepped by him and went straight to the closet, where he picked up a black garbage bag and tossed it to Jace.

Jace, surprised, caught it, and setting it down he untied the top. He opened it to reveal his full wardrobe, all packed disorderly into bag.

He glanced up at Alec sharply. "How did you know where they were?" he asked suspiciously.

Alec grinned. "Hey, it wasn't me, I swear. That's where I found all my clothes last year."

Jace relaxed, and then looked slightly more cheerful. "You've been through this before? Great! What else is she planning for later?"

Alec shrugged. "Sorry, but I have no clue. I stayed away most of the day last year. You would know better than I would."

"Oh." Jace tried to think of what exactly had happened to him the year before. He couldn't remember anything, except that it had instilled in him a hatred for April 1st. Of course, he realized, it could go both ways

It was at that moment that Alec said, "What do you say about teaming up against Isabelle and Clary? Things could get good if we work together."

Jace looked up and grinned. He was starting to imagine the things he could do to Isabelle - and _Clary_. That one could get fun!

"It's a deal."

"Great," Alec said, hoisting Jace's clothes up and leaving for Jace's room.

"Hey," Jace protested. "I can carry my own clothes, thank you very much!" He grabbed his clothes from Alec, as the bottom of the bag ripped. Grumbling, he grabbed the bottom and carried it to his room, while Alec followed him, laughing and picking up stray articles of clothing.

When they reached Jace's room he threw open the door, and they both gasped at the total transformation which the room had undergone.

* * *

**Please review and tell me it didn't suck. And if it did suck, tell me how to make it better, please. Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHH! I had already been spoiled, of course, there was no way for it to have been out for two days and me not be spoiled a couple billion times, but I just MAJORLY spoiled myself with that book, and I'm so mad I could punch myself. Okay, breathe, not doing that again. **

**Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I DON'T HAVE THE BOOK YET!!!!!!!!!! AND SO I'M REALLY, REALLY PISSED ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!! AND I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL SATURDAY TO GET IT!!!!!!!!! It's soo not fair.**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter. I'm kind of feeling bleh about this story, like I'm just writing it and not putting too much into it or something, but I'll finish it anyway. Hope it's not too bad.**

**Oh, some credit for this story goes to deatheater wannabe, I got one of the ideas from one of her stories.**

**ya: Thank you. Yes, April Fools' Day is on a Wednesday this year. Which is kind of nice, because I normally don't like Wednesdays, but maybe that one won't be too bad. =D**

**rae: Thanks! I wasn't too sure how much I like my writing on this one, but you're giving me insperation to keep up with it! And about your review to Fifty Reasons, thanks for that, too! I know, it was corny. =) But corny's (thankfully) not always bad. Though sometimes it's terrible. And as to why Jace has to be a fictional character, I have absolutely no clue. It's really not fair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Or City of Glass. Because I thought I was going to get it today, but I got left at home to babysit _again_ while my mom took some of my siblings shopping. I'm going out on Saturday. Which is TWO WHOLE DAYS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!! *cries***

* * *

The first thing Jace noticed was his bed. It was covered in a blanket with pink dots and white cats on it, and was emblazoned with the words _Hello Kitty!_

"Church would be insulted, better not let him see this," Alec muttered, as Jace gaped at his mutilated bedroom.

The bed was not the only thing that had changed either. On his side table was a pink lamp with the same white cat and ruffles on the shade, and spread on his floor was a fluffy pink rug.

"What- why-" he sputtered. "_Isabelle_!"

Alec started laughing. "Wow. And no, she did not do that to me last year. Don't blame it all on Isabelle, though. _My_ sister's not always the only one who's guilty."

Jace winced inwardly at the word 'sister', but turned to Alec anyway. "You think _Clary_ did this?"

Alec glanced back at him. "Well, I think she definitely helped. I don't know why exactly, but those cats look a lot more like Clary then Isabelle. Now, I'm going to go protect my room from defilement, have fun here. See you in a bit." With that he turned and left.

Jace looked back at his room. Sighing, he walked in and closed the door. He stripped his bed and piled everything in a corner of his room. Then he emptied out his drawers and replaced the abominations with his own clothes. Finally, after going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth without anything else happening to him, he went to eat breakfast.

In the kitchen he found Isabelle, Clary, and Max gathered together eating. Clary looked up at him when he entered, and then quickly looked back down. Isabelle, on the other hand, smiled sweetly at him.

"Why, good morning, Jace. Did you sleep well?"

"You would know," he answered her, while heading towards the refrigerator. "Where you the one who couldn't resist coming in to my room last night? Or rather, this morning?"

"Now, why would I have done that?" she asked as Jace returned to the table. He pulled out his chair, and was halfway seated when he suddenly stood back up and checked his chair before he sat in it. He looked up to find the other occupants of the table looking at him with innocent expressions. He was pretty sure Max's was the only genuine one.

"Clary, when you insist upon using my chair, you really _must_ do your best to eat neatly. You seem to have gotten syrup on it, and I almost sat down on it."

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry, if I ever decide to use your chair I'll remember that."

"Thank you, please do," Jace said, wiping his chair with a wet rag. He inspected it again before sitting down and taking a bite of his pizza.

Max reached across the table and touched Jace's pizza. Jace stopped chewing and frowned at him suspiciously.

"Don't you want to heat it up, Jace? I don't think it tastes good cold."

"Oh, no, Jace is going traditional," Isabelle explained to him. "Cold pizza for breakfast, it's very appetizing."

Jace ignored her. "Were your hands clean?" he asked Max.

Max, shocked, quickly looked down at his hands.

"Good, nice to know," Jace said. "Just making sure."

"Oh, okay," Max said. "Oh, and Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Clary didn't spill syrup on your chair. It was Izzy, and it was honey."

Jace raised his eyebrows at Clary, and grinned. "You've been cleared by a reliable source, please accept my sincere apologies. Thanks, Max." He looked at Isabelle, who was glaring at Max. Max, in his turn, was looking uncomfortable and sending help-me glances at Clary, who was trying _not_ to look at Jace.

At that moment Alec walked in. "Are you almost done?" he asked Jace, coming to stand behind his chair. "You said you wanted to go practice for a while."

"Right." Jace got up and dumped his plate into the sink. "I'm coming." On his way out he grabbed a handful of oreo's from a package on the counter.

"So," Jace asked, once they had gotten out of hearing range from the kitchen. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" He handed Alec a cookie, and threw one in his own mouth.

"Well, other than finding soap on my toothbrush and getting caught by the oldest trick in the book while I was eating breakfast, no. Not much interesting. I did get sprayed by the kitchen sink, I forgot to check the-" he stopped speaking when Jace paused in his walking and began pulling something out of his mouth.

"-uh, nozzle thing before I turned it on. What is _that_?"

Jace turned and headed towards the bathroom, where he finished pulling cotton out of his mouth. Alec pulled his own oreo apart and looked calmly at the mixture of cotton balls and glue that had replaced the cream in the middle.

"You know," he remarked, "water moccasins, also known as cotton mouths, wear black, too."

"Thanks Alec," Jace said, as he scraped the cotton from the rest of his cookies and ate the chocolate part. "That's good to know. I wonder if I'm venomous."

"No, you've got to be a vampire for that."

"Oh, right."

They resumed their walk to the weapon room, bantering lightly on the way. Once they reached it they entered to claim their weapons.

At first Alec wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. Then he realized that he was indeed staring at his weapons. And they were sparkling in the morning sunlight coming through the windows. They looked like Magnus.

"Whoa, Alec, calm down," Jace said. "It's just glitter, I doubt it's going to permanently harm anything."

"I can't believe he would do something like this to me," Alec growled.

"What? Who?"

"Magnus."

"You think _Magnus_ did this?"

"It looks like Magnus did this."

"Well, first of all, Magnus isn't allowed in the Institute without our permission, and second of all, I don't think the girls would have had any trouble with finding glitter and pouring it all over the place. And remember, they already had the glue out for the cotton-ball-cookies."

"Right." Alec took a deep breath. "Magnus has better things to spend his time on then playing jokes on April Fools' Day."

"Yeah, he's probably busy planning a party for tonight. That's probably where Izzy and Clary are going."

Alec looked slightly cheered by that idea. Once that problem was over, they both went and picked up their weapons, and got to work on cleaning them off.

* * *

**Please review to cheer me up just a little bit. Don't spoil me too much on the book. If you want to talk about it, then I know how it ends, but don't say too much else. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter contains a City of Glass spoiler. Most of this story seems to be happening before City of Glass, but that one part just kind of slipped in and I couldn't get it out. So, yeah, the time period of this story confuses me, too. But oh well.**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Cassandra Claire, not me. It stinks. **

**And, ha, I know, only Jace could be refreshed after an intense physical workout. And also, for any of you who have seen sponge monkeys 'we love the moon' on youtube, I couldn't stop thinking of that as I wrote the end. =P **

**I'm going to try to get this done by tomorrow, but that might not happen. If it did, I would be posting either another chapter today or two of them tomorrow. We'll see what happens. **

**Happy Eve of April Fools' Day!**

**nirali: Thanks! Yeah, I didn't want this one to be too mushy or anything, more of just a family playing pranks on each other. Tons of them!**

**Oh, and I guess I should say this, just in case. Umm….Clary's staying at the Institute because…Luke is holding some kind of werewolf conference and is gone for the week, and Maryse and Robert are…on vacation and Max…is in his room reading.**

___________________________________________________________

Later on that day Jace left the training room feeling refreshed and much better about the rest of the day. He headed back towards his room, thinking over the plans which he and Alec had made as they fought. First they were going to go clean up, and then they were going to put their plans into action.

As Jace turned into the hallway leading to his room, he almost bumped into Clary coming out of it. She gasped slightly when she saw him and stepped back quickly.

"Hey, Jace," she mumbled, trying to step past him. He reached out and stopped her.

"What were you doing?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow and grinning at her.

"Nothing," she said defensively, but blushing a little. He looked down at where he was holding onto her arm, but didn't let go.

"Really? Just wandering around? Or did you get lost?" he asked teasingly. "Your room's down the other hallway; mine is on this one."

"I was looking for Isabelle." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "But she wasn't down there. So I'll just go find her now."

"Right. I think you're lying." He grabbed a hold of her arm again. "What did you do to my room this time?"

She gasped again. "What? Nothing! I told you, I was looking for Izzy"

"Uh-huh." He pulled her down the hallway behind him, to his room, and opened the door cautiously. Nothing seemed to have changed. His bed was still bare, and everything else was as he left it.

Clary looked at him innocently. "Can I go now?"

"Alright, go ahead. Have fun."

She turned quickly from his teasing smile and hurried away.

Jace closed the door to his room and went into the bathroom. Nothing seemed to have been messed with in there, either. Relaxing, he turned on the water in the shower and stripped off his clothes, then stepped in.

A shock went through him as soon as the icy water hit him. He couldn't help but yelp. He jumped out of the shower and checked the knobs. It was as hot as it could get, but the water was still colder then he had ever felt it before. Had someone used up all the hot water _and_ the cold water, and left him with barely melted ice? Because that's what it felt like.

He turned off the water and glared at his shower. First at the knobs, then at the floor of the shower, which was still wet with ice water. Then at the showerhead, which had sprayed him in the first-

It was then that he noticed something strange about the showerhead. He got up closer for a better view, and saw strange, black markings. A rune, but one he had never seen before. It looked hard and cold, and yet flowed at the same time.

Jace growled out Clary's name. So she _had_ been dumping ice on him - in liquid form. He would have to get her back for that.

Jace turned on the sink and was pleased to find water of normal temperatures flowing out. He washed up as best he could by dumping water from the sink on himself.

He was just getting dressed when someone knocked on his door. He quickly finished and opened it. Alec stood outside, holding out various different types of paint.

"Perfect," Jace said, examining them. "Do you know where they are?"

"In the kitchen, making something. They should be there for a while."

"Great. Let's go."

They hurried down the halls, fugitively sneaking glances around corners before they turned them. They ended up in Isabelle's room, and headed straight to her make-up scattered in front of her mirror.

Alec pulled out a tray of watercolors and put it in the place of Isabelle's eye shadow. Finger paint replaced the cover-up, and her eye pencils were removed to make way for water pencils.

"What else did you do in Clary's room?" Jace asked.

"Nothing, just took the paints. You should go and finish in there, and I'll finish in here. Oh, and by the way, look in her closet while you're at it."

"'Kay. Don't get caught."

Jace snuck out of Isabelle's room and into Clary's. The first thing he did was walk right over to her closet and throw it open.

"So Alec was right," he said out loud, whether to himself or to an invisible Clary he didn't know. "You _were_ in charge of the cats." He grabbed his blankets and moved then to the door so he would remember to grab them on his way out, after which he went into the bathroom and looked for a plastic cup.

"C'mon," he muttered. "Everyone has a cup _somewhere_ in their bathroom." But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find one.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll go get one."

On his way out, Jace noticed a stack of sticky notes. Grinning, he reached out and took one. He drew a face on it, which made him laugh by looking at it. Then, after some hesitation, he wrote the words 'kiss me' under the picture. He reached under Clary's pillow and produced her sketchbook. This he added to the pile of blankets by the door, and put the sticky note in its place. He picked up the pile by the door and headed to his own room.

He didn't meet anyone on the way. He quickly made his bed and shoved the sketchbook under his own pillow.

Leaving to find Alec, he met him just outside his door.

"Where are they?" Jace asked.

"In Izzy's room."

"Jace's eyes widened. "Did you get out?"

"Oh, yeah. I was down the hall when they came. They hadn't noticed anything yet, as far as I could tell."

"Okay. Well, we need the kitchen now, anyway. I couldn't find a cup."

"Oh. Well, that's kind of an important thing to have. We should probably go get one."

"That's what I figured."

In the kitchen, Jace was rummaging around for a plastic cup when he heard Alec's stomach growling. He looked up and saw Alec staring at something. Straightening up with a cup in his hand, he noticed what had captured Alec's attention. There on the counter was a cake. Jace's mouth started watering.

He reached out and picked up a slip of paper sitting next to the cake.

"Sponge cake," he read from the recipe. "What's sponge cake?"

"It's angel food cake," Alec answered him, still not looking away from the cake. "Traditional meal of the Shadowhunters."

"Oh, great! We should try it, then, and see what it does."

Alec looked at him then. "_What_? Nah, you don't need any, you've got plenty of angel in you already. I'll eat it."

"Exactly," Jace said, replying to Alec's first comment. "That means I should start eating like an angel, right? Angel food cake seems like a good place to start. So, you see, it's really mine."

"Except," Alec said, opening a drawer and producing a knife, "that I've got the knife." He pulled the cake over to himself. "And the cake. So you'll just have to share it."

"Fine. But I get the bigger half."

Alec, beginning to cut the cake, just snorted and rolled his eyes.

Jace, watching Alec try to cut the cake, raised his eyebrows. The knife didn't seem to be making much progress into the cake. "Is that too hard for you, Alec?"

"I knew sponge cake was hard to cut, but really, I didn't think our knives were _that_ dull," Alec muttered in deep concentration. After a few more seconds he gave up. He pulled a knife from his belt, and it sliced through the cake cleanly. Jace grabbed the first piece, and Alec, after glaring at him, cut himself another.

Jace bit into his cake, but it seemed his teeth were no sharper then the first knife. He pulled the cake back and inspected it. Something tasted wrong. He gasped as he realized what he was holding, and looked up when he heard Alec come to the same realization.

"It's a _sponge_!" Alec exclaimed incredulously. "Frosted with whipped topping."

"That was cruel-" Jace began, but stopped abruptly when he heard the _click_ of a door closing. They both whirled to look at the kitchen door. After a moment of being stunned, Alec rushed over and opened it. They could both see someone disappearing around a corner. They raced to check, but by the time they got there, no one was in sight.

They stared at each other for a second.

"Wow," Alec said. "That was mean."

"Yeah" Jace trailed off when he noticed the cup he was still holding in his hand. He shrugged. "Welcome back to April Fools' Day."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I realized that in my last author note I forgot to mention where Simon was. He and his band are on tour, that's why he's not in the story. =D**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of these things. Is there anyone here who is going to sue me if I don't squash my pride this once and point out that Jace and Alec are not mine? No? Sweet. They're mine, then. **

**Oh, hey, is that Cassandra Clare over there? Whoops. O_o**

**Note the spelling of 'Clare' above. I was recently informed that **_**that**_** is how you spell it. Apparently, I've been spelling it wrong for the past year or so. No wonder none of her books ever showed up when I typed her name in at the library. -sheepish grin- **

**ya: Yep, they are! But, don't forget that the boys aren't the only one's celebrating April Fools' Day! =DD**

______________________________________________________________

Jace stood holding the door still as Alec tried to balance a cup of water on top of it. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, seeing as how they were on the outside of the door, which opened inward, and Alec had his fingers through the small crack in the top and was trying to maneuver the cup into position.

"I've got it," he said finally, cautiously letting go of the cup and bringing his hands down.

"Perfect," Jace said. "Because someone's coming."

The boys slipped into a vacant room, and watched as Clary entered her bedroom. Or, rather, pushed open the door to her bedroom, but didn't get much farther than that because a red plastic cup fell from out of nowhere and splashed water all over her.

"Oh my gosh!" Clary yelped, jumping backwards too late. Jace and Alec tried their best to hold in their laughter. Thankfully Clary didn't hear them.

"They're dead," Clary muttered, looking down at herself and pulling her wet shirt away from her body. "They totally deserve it, too. I'd love to see their faces when they find out." Stepping over the puddle on the floor and still muttering to herself, she went into her room and closed the door.

Jace looked at Alec. "Do you know what that was about?"

"No clue. Actually, it was probably some prank they're planning on playing on us."

"Yeah, really?" Jace asked. "I couldn't tell." Alec wasn't bothered by the sarcasm, he just smiled at his friend.

"Isabelle's room now," he said.

"Isn't she in there?"

"Nope. I don't know where she is. I couldn't find her at all."

"We'd better be quick, then," Jace said, moving towards Izzy's room. Once in there they headed toward the dress spread out on the bed.

"I'm guessing this is the one she's wearing tonight to that concert," Jace said as they inspected it.

"Probably," Alec agreed. "So, are we sewing it together?"

"Yeah. Preferably somewhere in the middle, where she won't notice until she puts it on."

"Do you know how to sew?"

"Nope. We'll just have to learn as we-" he broke off suddenly, listening intently. "Got to go," he said quickly. "You do that, put it back when you're done." With that Jace rushed out of the room.

He was just getting back to his own bedroom when he heard Clary yelling for him. He quickly slipped in and closed the door.

Clary barged in to find him sprawled out on his bed, inspecting a blade that he held up above him. The door banged into the wall as he lazily looked at her.

"Why, hello, Clary. Thanks for knocking. Next time please do it on the door instead of letting the door do it on the wall."

She stomped over to him. "Jace, where is my sketchbook? You _know_ you're not allowed to touch it."

He just grinned at her, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling with anger. He put the blade away and slowly sat up, crossing his arms. "Somewhere in the world, I suppose."

"_Where_ in the world?"

"In New York City."

"_Jace_! Where in New York City?"

"In the Institute."

"_Jace! _Exactly _where_ is my _sketchbook_!? Give it to me _right now_ or-"

She stopped as he pulled it out from under his pillow.

"Or what?" he asked.

She sighed, her anger seeming to disappear suddenly. "Give it, Jace."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow, what happened? One second you were about to bite my head off, and the next"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Okay, and now you're mad again." He cocked his head to the side and inspected her, as if trying to find the source of her mood swings.

She started blushing again. "Jace, would you please cut this out and give me my-"

At that moment Isabelle joined them. "Come on, Clary, we need to get ready for that concert. What are you doing?"

"Jace stole my sketchbook and won't give it back. Oh, and by the way, I'm not coming until he does."

Glaring at Jace, Isabelle walked over and pulled the sketchbook from his hands. As she was handing it to Clary, he jumped up and grabbed it from her.

"Excuse me, but I know how to give it to her, thank you." He turned to Clary and handed the sketchbook back. She took it, and then, to his startlement, she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks Jace," she said, and then ran out of the room, followed by Isabelle, who paused a moment to grin at Jace before leaving.

_What was _that_ about_? Jace wondered, thinking about Clary's sudden hug and Isabelle's grin. Shrugging it off, he realized what Isabelle had said about getting ready for the concert. He hurried out to find Alec.

Alec wasn't in his room, or the kitchen, or anywhere else Jace checked. Finally, he called him. Alec picked up after two rings.

"Where the hell are you?" Jace asked.

"Shhhh!" Alec hissed back at him through the phone. "Outside Isabelle's room. What do you want?"

"They're getting ready for the concert now."

"I know that. Do you think I normally choose to spend my time eavesdropping outside my sister's door? Now, get over here! Quick." He hung up.

Jace almost missed out on all the fun. He had only been outside of Isabelle's door for half a minute before he heard her yelling. He and Alec looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Isabelle came flying out of her room. "Where the hell is my make-up?" she hissed at them. They had been planning on baiting her along to see how mad she would get, but Izzy had come out of her room well armed. Alec took one look at the whip in her hands and said, "I'll go get it."

Jace turned to follow him, but Isabelle's whip snaked out in his path. "You stay here. You're a hostage. Did you hear that Alec?" she asked, raising her voice. "You had better bring that make-up back, and quick!" There was no answer. Jace hoped that Alec had heard.

He looked past Isabelle, who was standing in her doorway fuming, and saw Clary. She looked like she was trying not to laugh, though whether at him or Isabelle, he didn't know. He winked at her anyway. She just grinned harder.

Alec did come back - with Isabelle's make-up, too. She took it from him wordlessly and disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. Alec came and leaned up against the wall next to Jace.

"As soon as we hear her yelling again, we should probably run."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Jace said dryly. "I was planning on doing just that."

It didn't take too long for Isabelle to try to put on her dress and find that it had been sewn together. Alec and Jace looked at each other again as soon as they heard the first muffled shout, and by the time Clary poked her head out the door, there was no one in sight.

*~*~*~*

Jace and Alec became scarce until they were sure that the girls had left for the concert. Not long after they had gone, Alec's phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID and immediately flipped his phone open.

"Hello."

Jace, realizing who it was, wandered over to the other side of the room to let Alec speak in peace. He didn't really want to hear that conversation, anyway.

Alec came up to him a few minutes later, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Magnus."

"That's what was wrong?"

"No. He said he wants to show us something, and he asked us to go over."

"What does he want to show us?"

"I don't know," Alec answered. "Do you have any idea what a _youtube_ is?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, and Church was sleeping all day, that's why he wasn't around.**

**So, this is the last chapter. I ended up really enjoying writing this story, though I was kind of high and tired when I first started writing it, and so didn't know how well I was to like it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and enjoyed it, too! **

**Disclaimer: I'm posting this from jail right now, if you want to know why, then look at my last disclaimer.**

* * *

Jace and Alec hurried through New York City until they came to Magnus' house. When they got there Alec didn't bother with knocking, but walked right in. Jace raised his eyebrows, but followed him in without commenting.

Magnus suddenly appeared in front of them. "Alec, darling, welcome! And you brought the other Shadowhunter. How nice. Come, I need to show you something."

He led them through many multicolored rooms until he came to a computer, in front of which he stopped.

"This," he said, waving his hands at the computer. Alec and Jace just looked at it. They didn't recognize anything on the screen.

"Yeah," Jace said finally. "Nice. What about it?"

"Why, it's you two, of course. Alec, if you don't mind my changing the subject, though, may I ask what your friend's purposes are for walking around with that very nice-looking piece of paper stuck to his back?"

Jace, startled, craned his neck to look behind him. Alec reached out and pulled a neon orange sticky note off of Jace's back. Jace recognized it as the one he had put under Clary's pillow when he stole her sketchbook earlier. He remembered the strange hug she had given him once she got her book back, and the grins he had gotten from Izzy and Clary after that.

"Clary," he said simply.

"Ah. Good choice of color," was Magnus' only comment, while Alec laughed.

"Sorry to laugh, Jace, but we just traveled through New York City with that on your back."

"I'm realizing that. Thanks so much for rubbing it in, I'm enjoying the accompanying feeling. What do you think it says about me that nobody actually tried to obey it?"

"Oh, don't feel too bad. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation."

"Speaking of logical explanations," Magnus interrupted, "I am curious to hear what you have to say about this."

"What, the youtube?" Alec asked. "I told you neither of us know what that is."

"I know that, Alec dear. This is youtube. And this," he clicked on something, "is a video I found on it, free for the world to see."

Jace and Alec watched in horror as the computer played back a video of them in the kitchen earlier, from shortly after they had entered up to their reactions when they discovered that their 'cake' wasn't really cake.

"What did you _do_?" Alec sputtered when it was finished.

"Relax," Magnus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't do anything but find it."

"Then why is it on your computer?"

"It has been posted on the internet. This means that practically anyone who has a computer can watch it, if they know where to look."

Alec looked accusingly at Jace. "This wasn't Isabelle, you know."

Jace raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Hey, it wasn't me, either. I'm in that video too, in case you hadn't noticed. I have no control over what Clary does! And anyway, you can't tell me that Isabelle had no part in it, even if it wasn't her idea to begin with!"

Alec turned towards Magnus. "How do you get it off of all these computers?" he asked desperately.

"Well, under normal conditions, only the person who posted it can take it down-"

Alec and Jace groaned.

"-but these are not normal conditions."

"You can get rid of it?" Alec asked, looking at him hopefully.

Magnus looked offended. "Did you think that I couldn't?"

"Nope," Jace answered, relief in his voice. "Never doubted you a bit."

Magnus raised his hand. "But," he said, looking at Alec, "I have my price."

"Anything you want," Alec said.

Magnus sighed satisfactorily.

*~*~*~* Conclusion *~*~*~*

Jace and Alec lounged around in the library. The sound of voices wafted down the halls towards them as Isabelle and Clary followed Church to the library, as well. No doubt they had asked him where the boys were.

"Hey, guys," Isabelle said, poking her head in the room as Church stopped by the door. "You still alive? Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Yeah," Jace said, "but don't worry, we took care of it."

"Good." She disappeared.

A little while later she and Clary appeared again. They sank down in chairs opposite the boys.

"So," Isabelle asked. "Anything happening tomorrow?"

"Nope. Just another ordinary day," Alec answered her, straight-faced. Both he and Jace, though, were thinking of the fire-paste that was spread – thinly of course, so it wouldn't do any real damage – on Isabelle's hair straighter, and about how the bottoms of the legs of Clary's pants had been stitched together. Oh, yes, just another ordinary day. Definitely.

Of course, they were so engrossed in their own sly looks at each other, neither of them noticed the smirks that passed between Clary and Isabelle as they, too, thought of tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Thanks again to all you who reviewed, they really helped. If you've followed any of my stories before, you know how long it normally takes me to update!**

**Happy April Fools' Day!**

**=D**


End file.
